


we've got all the spark to set this place on fire

by theloneturtle



Series: nothing you could say could ever stop this fire [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Food Critic Derek Hale, M/M, Sassy Erica, Waiter Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloneturtle/pseuds/theloneturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Erica, that patron is not cute. He is a sex god with perfect eyebrows and perfect biceps and damn just perfect everything. I bet he has a perfect co-“</p><p>“Stiles! That hot patron is Derek Hale.”</p><p>“Derek Hale? Like the Derek Hale? The restaurant critic who has panned four restaurants in the area in the past week?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	we've got all the spark to set this place on fire

        “Stiles. Stiles. Stiles, stop staring at the cute patron and look at me.” Stiles turned around only to have a very excited and very nervous looking Erica right in his face.

        Stiles scoffed, “Erica, that patron is not cute. He is a sex god with perfect eyebrows and perfect biceps and damn just perfect everything. I bet he has a perfect co-“

       “Stiles! That hot patron is Derek Hale.”

       “Derek Hale? Like the Derek Hale? The restaurant critic who has panned four restaurants in the area in the past week?”

       “Yes. That Derek Hale.” Erica bared her teeth. “And he’s in your section. If you fuck this up, I swear to god I will rip your balls from your body with bare hands. Got it?”

        Stiles gulped. “Yep.” He walked over, wiping his sweaty hands on his apron. “Hi, uh, sir, um, what, uh, what would you like to drink?” Stiles stammered.

        “I’d like your best Pinot Noir. And I’m ready to order now. I’d like the roasted goose. Make sure the skin is crispy. Nobody wants soggy goose.” Hale sneered. “Go on, don’t keep me waiting.”

       “Uh, of course not! Right away.” Stiles scurried off back to the kitchen. “Erica, I think I wet myself. And dear god he’s hot.” He couldn’t stop thinking about the food critic. Oh, the marks he would leave on that gorgeous, tan neck. And those beautiful arms would look so good tied up. The things he would do to him.

       “Stiles stop thinking about fucking him. He totally would fuck you, by the way, but that is irrelevant. His drink is ready. Scoot!”

       Stiles grabbed the wine and the glass and sped over to the attractive man’s table. “Here you go sir.” He, very slowly, poured the wine into the glass with shaky hands. As Hale reached for the glass, their hands brushed, and Stiles had to bite his lip from cursing at the sensation. He looked over to see Hale intensely staring back at him. He nervously broke the eye contact and subtly adjusted his slowly hardening cock. “Your food will be out shortly,” Stiles spit out. He waddled back to the kitchen.

      A busy twenty minutes later, the food critic’s food was finally ready. Stiles picked it up and hurried over to the table. In his rush, however, he didn’t notice a teenage boy sticking his foot out mischievously. He went flying, as did the food on his tray. “Oh shit,” he whispered. Then he looked up, only to see a furious Derek Hale covered in goose. “Ohmygod, I’m so sorry Mr. Hale, I didn’t mean to, I just tripped, I’m so sor—“

      “Shut up,” said Hale. “I will let you get me another plate if you do two things for me.”

      “Of course, anything.” Stiles hurriedly replied. “

      First, go on a date with me. Tomorrow at seven. I’ll pick you up from here, I’m sure they’ll let you take the night off.” Stiles’ jaw dropped. He couldn’t have heard what he just heard. What the fuck? “And second, get me a towel. I’m covered in goose. I expect my replacement meal in ten minutes.” Stiles just stared at him. Hale smirked. “Go on then. And please, call me Derek.”


End file.
